nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Best HOLY SHIT! Moments of Hero's Destiny
I am is listing the best HOLY SHIT! moments I could find in each of the HD rp's. I am doing it this way because if I did it like every other list, it would take me almost a week just to get the master list that I would then have to pick the top 10 from. The 9 I am using are: HD1, HD2:IGT, HD3:DXA, HDS1:WOM, HDS2:HFC, HDS3:WOX, HD4:DD, HD:TLA, and SGVHD. (If I forgot 1, let me know) Hero's Destiny *When Nate appears during the fight with Radik. *When Vexu prevents the Nickolari fusion in the first fight. *When Dillian saves Nick from Vexu's blast. Hero's Destiny 2:Inter-Galactic Tyrant *When Lunari used Spirit Form to power up Dillian (plus the echidna's reaction was PRICELESS! XD) *The Lunarickolas fusion during the 2nd fight with Zigath. *When Nick turned Dragon Form and Dark Nick for the first time. *When the first shipping happened. (Ya know, when Nate said they both were single) *When Xicorith became his final form. *When Nick finally reached Super Form. Hero's Destiny 3:Dr. Xicia's Androids *When Nate finally reached Super Form. *When Dillian went Symbol Mode for the first time. Hero's Destiny Special 1:Wrath of Metal *When we first see Metal and it closes in on his eye while he laughs. *When Nick turns Super to fight Metal. Hero's Destiny Special 2:Hunt For Cydik *When Rosa kissed Dillian and he fell off the cliff. (I don't know how he survived XD) *When Rosa slapped Nick. *When Dark Dillian and Super Nick started fighting. *When we find out Cydik was still alive and has revived Metal Hero's Destiny Special 3:Wrath of Xirsec *When Nate and Mikasa fused into Nakasa. *The appearance of... Dillsa? (I've seen everything now. 3 fusions fighting Xirsec) *When Nick turned Contained Dragon Form to fight Xirsec. *When Xirsec turned into a Hydra. (My jaw just dropped in awe) Hero's Destiny 4:Digital Demons *When Cydik stabbed Nick in the spine. *When Nick reached Super 2 in the fight with Cydik and Metal. *When Nick confronted the murderer of his parents. (Xicon) *When Dillian did a 400-hit combo on the practice dummy. (Now that's what I call an ULTRA COMBO!) *When Nick found out Lunari was dead. *When Cydik and Metal stole Nick's emerald and kidnapped Rosa. *When the team CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!?!?!? (I didn't even know this happened until I read it) *When Exo came BACK FROM THE DEAD!?!?!? (I forgot he even died) *When Nick and Rosa were caught "making out". (I had to re-read that one XD) Hero's Destiny:The Lich Army *When Justin destroyed Ultico and his army just by poking air. *The Cydosa kiss (Yes, it's on 2 lists now) *When Dillian became Metal Dillian. *When Axel. Zegram, Lexias, and Monoza's dad appears. (It's literally the last thing to have happened) Spirit Girl VS Hero's Destiny * When Nick yelled "WHAT"!?!?!? and turned Super 2. * When the 2 Nicks fused into one to fight Xicorith and Phantom. Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Lists Category:Hero's Destiny Series